The Demon's Master: A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction
by iamcielphantomhive97
Summary: WARNING: There are a lot of OC's. A new butler and his master, Lady Samantha, have become quite powerful in England. However, they have their fair share of secrets, so Claude and Sebastian are determined to find out what makes these two so different...
1. Introduction: Samantha's Point of View

Introduction: From Sammi's Point of View  
His eyes were silver, and his hair was a dark shade of navy blue. His smile was deceitful, and his teeth were sharpened to a point. He laughed demonically and asked that repetitive question, "Are you sure you want to form a contract with me?  
_Damn demon_, I thought to myself. "Yes, I am sure, under the circumstances that you help me get my revenge against the person who killed my family." I responded, my fingers shaking.  
"As you wish." He laughed again, and he took my hand and placed his seal on my wrist. Then I stood, a little wobbly at first, and said "Your name shall be Xavier Helms from this day forward."  
Then, the contract was formed...


	2. Chapter 1: From Samantha's Point of View

Chapter 1: From Sammi's Point of View

The room was covered in darkness, the darkness in which I was so desperately scared. I whimpered, and Xavier drew the curtains, allowing a ray of light to burst through the window panes. I sighed and let go of his arm, which I had been clinging to in the shadows. He looked down at my face and smiled, in a loving way.

"It's alright. I'll keep you safe." he promised. Considering the mere fact that he was that of demon decent, I scoffed at that comment.  
"Will you make me a cupcake?" I asked and started playing with the frills on my dress. "And could you also find me something else to wear? This dress is so annoying!"  
He bowed, said "yes, my lady", and left the room.  
I fell on my bed and wondered if Xavier really felt anything for me.

He came back a while later with my cupcake in one hand and an envelope in the other. I grabbed the cupcake and started chewing as he explained that there was to be a party at some rich person's estate. He said it would be beneficial for me to accept the invitation and attend the party, so I reluctantly agreed.

"Can I invite Megan please?" I asked him, pleadingly. Megan was, and is to this day, my best friend, but I rarely ever got to see her, so inviting her to this party might allow us to be reunited.

He laughed, "of course," he said. "I'll send her an invitation now." He helped me put on a new, less elegant dress, then he walked off, and I was, once again, keep myself occupied, I went downstairs to the kitchen to annoy Dinah and Demetre.

Dinah is my maid with long, dark hair, which she always pulled up in a red bow. Her eyes glow green and her lips were a dark red. She always wore her blue maid's uniform, and the scent of palm trees was always emanating from her. When I caused her trouble, she scolded me with gentleness, unlike her troublesome brother Demetre, who often scolded me with harsh words. I didn't like Demetre, but I was fond of Dinah.

She was always so innocent, sweet, and gentle, and she treat everybody and everything with the respect they deserve. She loves children and encourages me with compassion. She hugged me like my mother, who had died years before. She was truly the only person, other than Xavier and Megan, whom I had felt anything for.

So I ran into the kitchen and tapped on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at me.

"Lady Samantha, is there something I can get for you?" she said to me. I giggled.

"Sorry, Dinah, I was bored. Can I help you cook something?"

She laughed at me. "Of course, but we both know you won't eat it anyway. It will go to waste. Who will we give it to?"

"I have an idea! What if I make lunch for you, Demetre, and Xavier? You guys do so much for me, I want to try to do something, please?"

Dinah smiled graciously. "You may try, but I will stay in here, in case you catch anything on fire."

I looked at her, giggled, then started cooking something. At first, I wanted to bake a cake, but eventually, I burnt my fingers and ended up making them peanut butter sandwiches, which was normally something that would be made in the lower class, but for my first try, I was happy.

When I brought them in, everyone looked at me and smiled. Xavier and Dinah even clapped, and Demetre just frowned, but his lack of words meant that he was somewhat pleased. I smiled and placed a sandwich before each one of them and mocked Xavier, in a sense, when I bowed before him on one knee, which was a gesture he usually made towards me. Then they all took a bite, and immediately, Dinah rushed up to hug me.

"You did very well, my lady." She said and squeezed me tight. Xavier also ran up and kissed me on the forehead. Demetre just stood up and snickered lightly, meaning he was amused by the others' affection towards me.

And for once in my life, I felt love and warmth, which I hadn't ever felt before.


End file.
